Larutanrepus Prison
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: Pledged by the guilt of killing and torturing his best friend Yugi is sent to Larutanrepus Prison where he meet his evil cell mates. will Yugi survive or will he forever have the guilt of failing someone. R&R YYxA RxBxA MxM SxSxJ TxT MxS Future Mobiumshipping YYxYxA Enjoy please REVIEW !CHAPTER 22 IS UP! !I don't own Yugioh
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody I'm having a brain wave and thought about starting this story of enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer I do Not own Yugioh<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings<strong>

**Yugi x Yami x Atemu- Mobiumshipping **

**Ryou x Akefia x Bakura- Bakushipping **

**Seto x Seth x Joey- Castleshipping**

**Tea x Tristan- Supportshipping**

**Serenity x Mokuba- Siblingshipping**

**Yubell x Kelnia- Bellshipping (My Creation)**

**Yubell x Yugi- Trishipping (My Creation)**

**Marik x Malik- Bronzeshipping**

* * *

><p><strong>Summery <strong>

**Pledged by the guilt of killing and torturing his best friend Yugi is sent to Larutanrepus Prieson where he meet hsi evil cell mates. will Yugi survive or will he forever have the guilt of failing someone.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Bright lights flashed everywhere. my sight started to<p>

fade into darkness...

but it was too late...

I knew I wouldn't live...

* * *

><p><em>''I once met an amazing person called Yubell, who taught me that where there is a way god always has a plan... I'm still trying to figure out what that plan was.''<em>

_''I will never forget the gift of Yubell Momei Whtsunamia''_

_''But now I'm pledged with the guilt of failing somebody, somebody I loved... ''_

_''Sometime's I think you don't no test how much you love somebody until It's too late...I think that was my problem''_

_''My stupidity blinded me and I paid for my actions''_

* * *

><p>''I now call you Yugi Mutou guilty of murder and Torture of Yubell Momei Whtsunamia... I now sentence you to life imprisonment in Larutanrepus prison'' said the Judge sending guards to take Yugi away, tear streamed down Yugi face as he was sent a away, his life ruined in less than 2 hours.<p>

How could he kill and watch his dearest friend be tortured and raped in front of his own eyes... maybe he was scared or just selfish. a million thoughts went through Yugi Mutou's mind along with the last words said of his dearest friend.

_''Could you get my crown back for me'' a weak voice whispered _

Yugi clutched his head as the guards dragged him throw Larutanrepus prison.

_''STOP PLEASE! IT HURT PLEASE STOP!'' a weak voice sobbed uncontrollably._

Yugi felt his tears slide down his face as he remembered the last words of his former friend.

_''I...think I'm going to make it'' the weak voice smile weakly ''I...think I'm going...'' the weak voice suddenly stopped before it finished Yugi stared down at the lifeless corpse of his former best friend tears stained his cheeks as he shook the lifeless corpse uncontrollably,... she was dead._

Yugi was suddenly startled out of his flashback by a harsh shove, as he was shoved harshly into cell block 666. Yugi looked around in the corner there was blood stained on the walls and pieces of broken wood and fabric shattered everywhere. Then suddenly Yugi was startled by two pairs of soul piercing crimson eyes staring right his way, following his every movement like he was a deer ready to be eaten by a tiger.

''State your name'' a deep voice growled at Yugi and slowly approached him out of the shadows.

''Y-Yugi.. Yugi Mutou'' Yugi whispered shakily afraid of what might happen if he ignored to threatening voice.

''You won't last long kid'' The voice threatened. Yugi just looked down avoiding eye contact with them for some reason them eyes made him nervous to even move.

''Call us Yami and Atemu'' the other voice commanded while circling around Yugi like he was the latest meal ''what you in here for kid'' the other commanded while glaring at Yugi.

''I...I killed, Raped and tortured my best friend..'' Yugi said shakily as his tears weld up in his eyes the grief was just too much for him, he didn't want to be known as a best friend murderer.

Maybe that's all he was a murderer... after all he did kill his best friend...

* * *

><p>Thanks guy I know I sucks and all but this a brief opening to my new story. Also Pharaoh Of Yami's next chapter is being posted soon :)<p>

Please review your reviews give me strength to carry on :)

KisaraTheDragonCharm


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter Please Review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in his cell huddled up against the wall, While his insane but sexy cell mates continue to stare at him. 'I mean what is there problem didn't their parents teach them it's rude to stare at someone, not that I don't mind it I mean they are pretty good looking... WAIT what did I just call them nut jobs good looking what's wrong with me'<p>

Yugi continued to huddle there for god know how long until he heard his cell door open and immediately all attention went to it. The cell guards came in and glared at Yugi with a look that told him ''you vile creature' Yugi just looked away and forgot about it.

''Cell inspection! please line up in the court yard, Yami Atemu please show your new cell mate were to go'' the cell guard spat Yami just rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi's arm in a crushing grip and pulled him along.

* * *

><p>Yugi soon entered a fairly large outdoor area with a giant barred fence that looked electric. loads of people were working on a large digging sight near by, They looked pretty brain dead.<p>

Yugi was broken out of his little world when Yami throw a fairly large iron pickaxe in his arms then turned around and left motioning for his other cell mate to follow giving Yugi an evil glare.

Yugi looked down at his pickaxe 'seems my stay here is going to be harder than I thought...Well I guess this is the punishment I get for my actions.

'Yubell I'm so sorry' then he turned and left...

* * *

><p>thanks for reading Chapter 2 sorry it's short Chapter 3 coming soon hopefully a lot longer<p>

please Review :)

KisaraTheDragonCharm


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please enjoy! I made this a lbit longer because someone requested that I made them a lot longer so here you are your wish :)**_

_**Disclaimer I do NOT own Yugioh **_

_**WARNING**__** THIS DOES CONTAIN A BIT OF BLOOD BUT IF YOUR SQIMISH THEN DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD.**_

_**(**__**This is a bit about Yugi growing up)**_

_**UPDATED YUGI,YUBELL,TIEANNA,KELNIA,TEANA,ROBERT AND SAKURA ARE 13**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em>Pain...<em>

_Pain..._

_Pain..._

_Ache..._

_Strain..._

_Pain..._

_And More Pain..._

_With the unbearable grief added on as well..._

That's the only thing going throw Yugi's mind right now as he smashed the solid rocks with his pickaxe over and over again, His arms hurt so much that at one point he thought they would actually fall of from the aching strain of constantly moving his arms for the past 4 hours or so he didn't even know any more time seemed to just stop...

This was torture of the worst kind, smashing solid rocks in the roasting sunlight. Well I guess that's what all criminals got...If you could call this a light punishment what would the hard punishments be. The thought alone made Yugi cringe, Where they planning to work us to death because if they were they were sure doing a good job of it.

The odd fight broke out between the prisoners where they would brutally beat each other with their iron pickaxe's, Nothing new growing up Yugi was constantly abused by his step father, he I'ver failed something falling on his ass due to clumsiness or lack of concentration due to lack of sleep...maybe his harsh childhood is what seduced him to such drastic measures to the murderer he had committed.

''Alright you worthless scum back to your cells'' a guard yelled from the top of a large metal platform guarding a small room 'Maybe a control room' Yugi thought to himself as he followed the other brain dead and sleepless inmates.' I've got to find out what's in that room..but how' Yugi thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Once back in his cell things were fairly quiet, his cellmates never spoke to him they just sat there and stared at him it was kind of creepy, considering they were like nocturnal. You know with the whole creepy starring thing, Yep defiantly nocturnal creepy, scary, annoying, brain dead, sexy starrers 'WAIT WHAT why do I keep doing they calling them sexy I don't even know them' Yugi thought to himself.<p>

''You gonna eat that'' a cold deep voice said. Yugi turned to where he heard the voice then looked down to find he somehow had food 'They must have brought to me while I was daydreaming'

There was a harsh growl ''Well are you!'' the voice snapped 'Great now their stealing my food wonderful just my day the greed bastards' ''Sure take it'' Yugi said coldly he never liked his cellmates they were always harsh and victimized him way too much for the littlest things like sleeping on his right side or breathing to loudly.

''Thanks kiddo haven't eaten in a long time'' Yugi just ignored them ''Whatever'' Yugi said coldly and walked over to his bed and laid down ignoring the harsh comments from his evil cellmates 'and to think I have to spend the rest of my life with these lowlifes' Yugi thought sleepily as he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DREAM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''A key...''<em>

_''A book..''_

_''A knife..''_

_''A Life...''_

_A young Tieanna said as they played there game of 'escapee' Yugi smiled as she closed her eyes and counted to 10. Yugi was out on a long summers day in Egypt on a visit to his older brother Heba playing with his friends Kelnia, Tieanna, Teana, Robert, Sakura and Yubell. Yubell was counting while Yugi hid the items around the park they were playing in._

_'' Ready or not Escapee'' Yubell said as she watched Tieanna, Teana, Robert, Kelnia and Sakura run of to find the items Yugi had hid._

_Yubell turned around to stare at Yugi with them wide Amethyst eyes ''Love you Yugi'' she said placing a small gentle kiss the Yugi Lips ''I love you too'' he replied wrapping his fingers with hers._

_''ROBERT FOUND THE KNIFE...ROBERT FOUND THE KNIFE'' 5 year old Tieanna shouted happily as Robert ran with the knife, Suddenly Robert tripped over a small rock sticking up in the ground everyone watched wide eyes as it happened to fast ''BROTHER WATCH OUT! DROP THE KNIFE!'' Tieanna screamed running towards her twin brother who fell on the knife. _

_BLOOD..._

_BLOOD..._

_SO SO MUCH BLOOD..._

_''BROTHER PLEASE BE ALRIGHT'' Tieanna screamed tears rolling down her face as blood gushed everywhere crowds of people crowded round wide eyed shocked at the scene before them._

_''YUGI... CALL AMBULANCE SOMEONE PLEASE HELP BROTHER WAKE UP DON'T DIE ON ME TELL ME THIS IS A BAD DREAM'' Tieanna screamed tears of sorrow A man in the crowd took of his jacket to try and help put pressure to the wound._

_sounds of sirens filed the air_

_but It was too late by the time the ambulance arrived _

_Robert was dead..._

_'A key...'._

_'A Book..'_

_'A Knife..'_

_'A life...Roberts'_

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi shot up screaming Waking his cellmates in the process A growl is all he heard as he drifted back to sleep ''Goodnight Yubell goodnight Robert'' he whispered sleepily as he drifted asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like it I tried to make it a bit longer hope you liked it though I've had a bit of writers block but I managed to write this chapter.<p>

Please **review** It gives me strength to carry on.

Many thanks

KisaraTheDragonCharm :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been long since I updated had slight writers block not sure what to do so I've been holding of so I have time to think for the future chapter plus I'm suffering from a lot of stress Laterly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow 9 reviews thanks guys :) <strong>

**Anyway enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi woke with a start at the sound of his cell door being harshly opened.<p>

''Wake up you worthless scum it's digging time'' the cell guard harshly yelled as he dragged Yami and Atemu out of their beds and onto the floor.

''That means you two come on move it!'' he ordered and harshly pushed them out of the cell while a very angry Atemu snapped and yelled at the guard earning a hit around the head with a metal spiky poll causing him to bleed and scream in pain.

Yugi didn't really pay attention to the rest the worthless argument he was thinking more about how things had changed in the last 5 years 'Huh first abusive father then murdering my best friend and now in prison with psychopaths as cell mates' Yugi giggled lightly at slight humour he tried the put into his head.

* * *

><p>soon they reached the opening to the digging sight they where meant to be working on all morning 'seriously I swear these rocks get bigger everyday' Yugi said to himself in his head. Atemu and Yami had handcuffs on their hands due to their violence to the cell guards. They were soon taken of as they began yet again a another day of harsh digging I mean seriously why. Why not just give him 5 million line of 'I will not kill' but no they give him the harsh punishment of digging till he practically can't feel his body and then wakes up the next more stiff as a blank.<p>

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Strain_

_Pain_

_Grief Pain Strain_

'Oh great now It's raining' Yugi laughed in his head as it began to rain, Yugi had been here 3 days now and not once did anyone bother speaking to him it was like being in a prison full of mindless zombies.

By the time everyone had finished they were lead to the dinner room the only place to actually keep you sane. He was Lead by his new friend Ryou who he met at the digging sight this morning

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Pain _

''OMG! I'm so sorry'' A very worried looking boy with messy long snow white hair and innocent chocolate brown eyes said.

''It's okay I guess everyone makes mistakes right?'' I said as I wiped the blood from my knee while smiling.

He just smiled back at me and said ''Hey atleast I can do is tell you know I am you look new around here I'm Ryou Bakura and who might you be?'' Ryou said while putting his pickaxe down to shake my hand.

I Awkwardly returned the hand shake while also placing my pickaxe down ''I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou'' I said smiling warmly at my new friend Ryou atleast I made one.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>''Yugi you in there'' Ryou said shaking a hand in front of my face. I looked up at Ryou ''Umm oh yeah sorry must have spaced out'' Yugi said while following Ryou to go eat with him.<p>

We soon approached a large table with loads of people on it ''Hey Ry who's your friend'' the blonde said he had a very friendly brooklyn accent.

''Oh umm guys I would like yo to meet my new friend Yugi he's new so try and be nice'' Ryou said while gesturing Yugi over ''Yugi these are my friends Joey, Tristan, Marik, Duke and Rebecca'' he said pointing at each one of his friends as he said it ''Nice to meet ya Yug any friend of Ryou's is ad friend of ours right guys?'' Joey said gesturing for Yugi to join them at lunch.

Yugi just smile Happily 'Friends I have friends...'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thanks guys for reading I know It's short but I have tried my best I already have the idea's for chapter 5 so that should be posted soon. And thank you all for your lovely reviews they keep me strong. :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THANKS WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS I'M ALREADY ON 9 SO**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KisaraTheDragonCharm<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'M OVER THE MOON I HAVE 23 REVIEWS! LIKE I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD GET THAT MUCH I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT BECAUSE MY OTHER STORIES HAVE FAILED BADLY I'M SO HAPPY TO KNOW SOME PEOPLE LIKE READING WHAT I WRITE.**

**so thank you all for your support it keeps me strong and here is a well earned chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

* * *

><p>A month had pasted and things were getting a little better if you can call it that his cell mates were still evil and lazy like always but he had made a new friend called Tea who reminded him of his childhood twin friend Teana. He also learned she is dating Tristan so apparently to him he learned the relationships can go on during prison as well, He had been hanging out with the same crowd of people getting to know them and how they ending up in prison in the first place.<p>

Joey Wheeler got in prison by shop lifting and stabbing the shop manger, and was caught a few month later by DNA analysis and security cameras he had been in Larutanrepus prison for 5 years now and has had plenty of time to think of his mistake has he would call it.

Tristan Taylor got in prison after shooting industrial illusions owner Pegasus and all the employee's but was sadly caught when trying to escape he has been in prison for 8 long years before meeting his lover Tea Gardner at his 3 year on being in prison he tells everyone she is the only reason he is still sane.

Marik Ishtar was a Mafia boss who lied in the dark alleys of Domino city and tortured and murderer Mathia Swan the most feared woman in all Domino city who has been in prison for 2 years.

Ryou Bakura was falsely accused of attempted murder towards his own father by trying to run him over when trying to get away from being raped and setting him on fire which his father did to get him in prison. Ryou has been in prison for 5 long years and often speaks of his lovers Akefia Mae and Bakura Ryou.

* * *

><p>Yugi was currently eating lunch with his newly made friends in the dining hall, lunch was this horrid lumpy mash potato and toast which was burned that was all everyone got for the morning then they had yet again a long day of digging.<p>

''Hey Yug you gonna eat that'' said a voice snapping Yugi out of his thoughts ''I was but yo can have it if you want'' Yugi said offering the food, at a young age Yugi learned to treat others need more than his own even if it meant him going hungry.

''You're the best thank Yug'' he said taking the offered food, his other friends were speaking among themselves or wandering around.

_***BEEP***_

''**Will all prisoners report to the main court yard'' said the voice over the speakers.**

''Looks like we have to go guys'' they all said they each other before heading there separate ways. Yugi went with Ryou as in they were In the same digging court yard.

Digging went extremely slow it seemed that each time Yugi digged the hours got longer..what if they did were they ever going to end , or was this his life from now on digging until they was nothing left but a empty shell and if Ryou had been here 5 years how was he so sane.

all Yugi knew was that if this kept up any longer he would lose his sanity more faster then he already was.

He needed to get out and he was planning to do so...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys I know it is short but I thought of making chapter 5 early because I've thought of the next few chapter and stuff and if I keep it in my head to long I know I will forget it with all that's on my mind right now so here it is :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KisaraTheDragonCharm :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

this is where the rating starts to change erm thanks for the 32 reviews everyone I'm so happy :)

RATED M NOW

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING<strong>** CONTAINS RAPE AND VIOLENCE!**

**Disclaimer I do ****NOT**** own Yugioh**

**I feel really bad writing this chapter I hate violence :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah only just notised Larutanrepus is Supernatural spelt backwards lol never knew until now xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

After a long day of mining Yugi returned to his cell but this time something was wrong very wrong.

''That's him'' one of his cell mates called Atemu sneered pointing towards Yugi, Atemu was with Yami, A paled white haired guy that looked like an evil version of Ryou and an evil version of Marik, they all watched Yugi's every move.

''So that's the little punk that murdered your cousin'' the white haired guy sneered 'Oh no this was bad very bad' Yugi said to himself as his eyes went wide in fear.

''Yes Bakura that's him'' Atemu sneered Yugi began to back away as they all approached him, soon Yugi found himself pressed up against the cold stone wall of his prison cell with a gang of people in front of him tears ran down Yugi's face to think of the many things they were going to do to him he knew this wasn't going to be good they wouldn't just leave him after approaching him in such a unsettling way.

''Why you are a beautiful boy aren't you'' Bakura said grabbing Yugi's in to look at his bright Amethyst eyes ''such a shame behind all that beauty is a evil twisted side that needs to be fixed'' Bakura sneered and the others laughed evilly Yugi felt a fresh batch of tears run down his face as they tormented him.

''save your tears you will need them'' Bakura threatened as his hand on Yugi's chin tightened causing Yugi to wince in pain.

''W-what do you want'' Yugi stuttered as they laughed ''We want to make you pay for what you did to Atemu's cousin Yubell'' Bakura sneered as he grabbed yugi by the hair tossing him to the floor while Atemu got on top of him pinning Yugi's hands above his head ''This is for my cousin'' Atemu said smacking Yugi 10 times to jaw till he was sure it was broken, Blood poured from Yugi mouth as he was punched and kicked by his cellmates and there gang.

''This is for putting her in danger'' he said breaking Yugi's leg, Yugi screamed in pain as he was brutally beaten up, Tear fell from his face as the beating's didn't stop.

By this time Yugi was sure his left eye was swollen shut and his body was now purple and black with bruises from their abuse 'Why...why won't anyone help me' Yugi thought tearfully as they began to undress him.

''St-stop'' Yugi whispered weakly as they laughed unnaturally in his ear, his vision was beginning to go blurry as they stripped him of his clothes and dignity.

Yugi screamed in agony as he was entered without any preparation he didn't know who it was his sight was to burry and he was too weak to fight back.

The thrusts became harder and Yugi's screams began louder 'Why won't anyone help me' Yugi thought tearfully as he was sure someone would here his cries for help or screams as everyone would call it.

''You remind me to much of her, and I hate it'' a voice whispered in Yugi ear as the punishment stopped and Yugi was left lying helplessly on the floor while the others watched his pathetic form trying to get of the cold stone floor while the others began to laugh at his attempts to escape his rapists.

'Is this what Yubell felt'

'Am I dyeing'

'I'm sorry Yubell...I got what I was given for what happened to you'

After that Yugi's world went black the only sentence he heard was.

''It's ok...Your with me now'' a voice whispered as everything went black.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, my rape scene's are not the best I only written from what I know from the movies and sorry for putting this violent chapter in I feel really bad now but It had to be done for the stories sake.<p>

Next chapter up soon

See You There

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

KisaraTheDragonCharm :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews I've got loads of idea's for the future chapters so I'm posting now :)

**I HATE MY INTERNET IT NEVER WORKS!**

enjoy and many thanks KisaraTheDragonCharm

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>for a moment everything just stopped...<em>

_the harsh kicks..._

_the painful rape..._

_and grief and depression..._

_all just stopped..._

_was this what being dead felt like...was I actually even dead or did I somehow tune it out..._

_whatever it was It felt great..._

_no more pain...no more guilt...no more anything...I am free...at last..._

_or did someone here my screams and help me...where am I..._

_''Remember It is not your fault'' a voice said_

_''learn to let go and forget what happened''_

_''For if you don't history will repeat its self...beware of everyone don't trust anyone not even your new friends'' the voice whispered harshly_

_''B-but why I-I trust them'' Yugi whispered _

_''Then history will repeat its self beware of the gang for they are out there to get you'' the voice said disappearing into the light._

_''WAIT! COME BACK'' Yugi shouted running after the voice._

_''I feel I'll paths will meet again..Farewell Yugi''_

In that spilt moment Yugi found himself laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood beaten within inches of his life left.

''I see you've awoken'' A voice sneered in his ear, Yugi's eyes were swollen shut so he couldn't see who it was but it sounded like Yami or Atemu the problem is they both sounded pretty much the same to Yugi.

''P-please h-help me'' Yugi whispered weakly with all the strength he had left to maybe get them to help him, but who is Yugi kidding why would the very people who Raped and beat him help him.

''Pathetic'' the voice sneered ''let's go boys we have more important things to attend to'' the voice said as it became more distant 'there leaving me here..they can't I need help' 'P-please D-don't go'' Yugi whispered weakly hoping someone would have the heart to help him apparently not because the only answer he got was the sound of the metal door of his cell slamming.

He was alone, again no one would help him they just left him to lay around in blood and semen in a half dead state no one cared.

no one at all cared for him.

tear stung Yugi's already swollen eyes

After what felt like hours Yugi finally heard the cell door open again.

_Was someone coming to help him or were they coming to beat him again..._

Yugi heard footsteps approached him but they suddenly stop.

''Let me help you'' the voice said it sounded like Yami or Atemu but why would they help him Yugi did or course murder Atemu's cousin.

''P-Please don't touch me'' Yugi said in a weak whisper as the voice touched him.

''I'm not going to hurt you my lover Atemu might have but I won't you're to innocent to be in here kid'' Yami said

''W-why are you helping me'' Yugi said as he tried to move away from my hand that was touching him.

''I'm helping you because we were friends once''

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading sorry it took long been up to my head in homework anyway thanks anf the next chapter will be posted soon.<p>

until then see you

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

48 REVIEWS SO HAPPY WRITE NOW LETS TRY AND MAKE 50 :)

* * *

><p>Ahh I know the plot twist was a bad way to end it but hey atleast it's explained in this chapter :)<p>

Enjoy!

Habibi's :P

* * *

><p>''W-what do you mean we were friends before I've only just met you really'' Yugi whispered weakly feeling like he would pass out again any minute from the blood loss and pain.<p>

''You wouldn't remember you were young'' Yami said coldly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold snowy day, little 5 year old Yugi was running through the streets looking desperately for his mother who left him under the bridge to go get help as in there was a blizzard going on.<em>

_Tears were going down little Yugi's eyes as he found himself lost and alone._

_''M-mummy P-please find me'' Little Yugi sobbed as the snow started to come down heavily, he was so cold frozen to be persist he could no longer go on so he curled up in a box in the alley and cried hoping his mother would find him._

_but she never came and the snow got heavier and deeper and little Yugi got colder so cold his tears turned to ice on his small red cheeks._

_suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him ''M-mummy is t-that you'' little Yugi said weakly as the cold snowy wind made his throat sore and his lungs burn with every breath, he turned his head weakly to the side and found himself starring into lovely caring crimson purple eyes._

_Little Yugi began to get frightened as hands tried to reach him he huddled up in a corner and began shaking in fear and from the cold ''P-please don't h-hurt me all I want is my m-mummy'' little Yugi sobbed and then he heard it a deep baritone voice ''Don't worry little one let me take you to get warm and then we will find your mother ok? you can't stay out here you will die'' the voice said picking Yugi up and hugging him close to get him warm then carrying him and walking him to his home._

_when they arrived he met another person who looked just like the one that just saved him they both called them self's Yami and Atemu._

_''Let's get you bathed and warmed up you must be freezing'' the one called Atemu said as he reached out to gently take Yugi's wrist but Yugi flinched away scared that two stranger were going to bath him._

_''P-please don't only my mummy is allowed to bath me s-she won't be happy I-if you do p-please don't'' Little Yugi sobbed_

_The one called Yami chuckled ''cute! look we won't look if that's what you're worried about'' he said calmly not to scared the child more than he already was._

_''O-ok'' little Yugi said as they lead him into the bathroom and started a warm bath for him._

_They both smiled at how curious Yugi was looking through the bath oils he found one ad smiled._

_''Do you want that one?'' Atemu said as he took it from the small child's hands ''chocolate and vanilla goo choice'' he said ''Y-yes please'' Little Yugi said nervously''_

_Yami smiled ''Cute'' he said as he began to undress Yugi, which Yugi cried at making them stop ''Hey no need to cry'' Yami said as he hugged the small child._

_''I-I can do it myself p-please c-can you turn around p-please'' Little Yugi Stuttered as the turned around then he began to undress and get in the bath._

_After he got in the bath Atemu began to wash him while Yami made hot chocolate then shortly after little Yugi slept in their bed with them..._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>''After that your father put up posters about your disappearance and we eventually got caught and imprisoned'' Yami said coldly Yugi just smiled weakly ''So are you going to help me?'' Yugi said weakly as he felt himself fading slightly, Yami smiled coldly ''sure'' he said coldly.<p>

Yami went over to put Yugi's arm around his shoulder but when he did it caused Yugi to cry out in pain ''If you relax t won't hurt so much'' Yami said as he picked Yugi up bridle style and arrived him out the cell and into the infirmary.

All around them people were giving them strange looks some gasped at Yugi's condition others anger and hatred and the rest just didn't care at all really, It was currently free time every prison got free time one day after digging it was a great way to interact with others.

slowly after Yugi felt black spot loud over is vision as he went limp and passed out while Yami carried him...

unaware that angry crimson orbs watched there every move with hatred... declaring Yugi as an enemy.

* * *

><p>there it is sorry it is bad tried my best please review want 50 reviews :)<p>

new chapters 2-3 times a week

* * *

><p>please review!<p>

* * *

><p>see you then<p>

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone so much for the kind reviews let try make 60 never thought anyone would like it :)

here is the next chapter

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING<strong>** GRAPHIC TORTURE THAT MAY BE INOPROPIATE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN CONTAINS RAPE! QUITE GRAPHICAL! **

**I did warn you so don't start crying or reporting because You read something you didn't like because I put warning's here for a reason so you can choose to read or not I'me not forcing just don't put nasty comment's like your gross or perv because It's your own fault for reading something you don't like now rant over enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon Yami found himself inside the Prison infirmary which was a small barred window in the middle of the room which a solid wooden chair that didn't look very comfortable at all plus a thin white sheet was placed on top but had turned greyish brown from the dirty and blood that was visible.<p>

Yami snorted in disgusted as the nurse Miss Petra if Yami he could remember, she just looked at him with a look of hate and took Yugi f Yami and placed him in the chair and began to treat his wounds.

After about an hour of waiting Yami was allowed to go and see Yugi, when he got in the room Yugi had bandages over his Legs, arms, belly, head and crotch area.

Yugi's sleeping face looked so peaceful but not even Yami could tell what was going on in his little mind...

* * *

><p><span><strong>DREAM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''Hee heee I love you mummy'' 4 year old Yugi said as his mother Mathia made funny faces at him while tickling him.<em>

_''Mummy y-you won't leave m-me will you'' Little Yugi said as little tear drops came to the corners of his bright Amethyst eyes, she just smirked ''Off course my little baby I won't leave'' she said evilly while smirking as Yugi's father Larron came in._

_Yugi shrunk back as his father put an arm around his mother kissing down her neck, then he stopped and they both looked down at a tearful Yugi his smirk widened as he got a very fun idea and a fun one it was indeed, Suddenly he reached out to grab Yugi's arm the small boy tensed up as his father gave Mathia a cruel smile and she returned it as his father dragging Yugi upstairs as the young boy began to fight. _

_''M-mummy what's going o-on'' the small boy said frightened as his father chucked him over his shoulder she just smirked and answered in the most blunt way a mother could ever answer ''Your father need to relief his lust so shut up and be a good boy, and enjoy it'' she said coldly as the door slammed shut._

_''M-MUMMY PLEASE H-HELP D-DADDY IS TOUCHING ME I-IN DIRTY PLACES'' Little Yugi screamed for his mother as tears ran down his face, a few moments later his mother returned with matches a pin and hand cuff's._

_once Yugi was stripped of all his clothes he sat on his son's hips ''FUCKING SHUT UP SCREAMING I'M HORNY'' Larron screamed brutally punching the Yugi's face over and over again ''M-mummy'' little Yugi sniffed as he saw his mother heating the pin on the match._

_''M-mummy'' the boy whimpered as his mother and father smiled evilly at him ''Pass the pin my love'' Larron purred as his mother passed over the scolding hot pin Yugi's eyes went wide in fear as the pin went near his stomach he started to scream and thrash as it hit his skin._

_''AHHHHHHHHHHHH MUMMY'' Yugi screamed and cried and started to sob lightly as the pin was taken away._

_the words said ''Property of Larron and Mathia Mutou'' he laughed and smiled evilly at his work smirking as his son flinched and sobbed lightly in pain as blood dripped from the scolded wounds._

_''Now now don't cry the fun has only just began'' he said coldly as he flipped his sons naked body so Yugi was lying on his belly he cried out slightly as the scolded wounds touched the ruff bed sheets._

_PAIN..._

_PAIN..._

_AGONY.._

_TEARS..._

_AND A BROKEN SOUL.._

_Screams echoed through the room as Yugi was raped at a rough and fast pace his sobs got louder and the bed sheet that were once snowy white were now a crimson colour._

_His father laughed the entire time finding it amusing to rape his own son while his mother watched._

_''P-PLEASE DADDY I-I'VE HAD ENOUGH'' Yugi sobbed as the thrusts got faster and harder ''SHUT UP I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET BUT WHEN I AM YOU WON'T BE STANDING LET ALONE WALKING'' his father yelled n his ear._

_IT WENT ON FOR HOURS..._

_YET KNOW ONE CAME WHEN HE SCREAMED..._

_HE WAS SURE HE WAS LOUD ENOUGH..._

_IT'S JUST NO ONE CARED..._

_''YOU MURDERED MY COUSIN'' a voice yelled._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF DREAM<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi found himself waking up screaming 'what was that' he said in his mind as his vision slowly came out of its blurry state, he looked around to find himself in a hospital like structure it was very messy and obvious no one had clean in god knows how long.<p>

''You're awake'' a voice sneered Yugi turned his gaze only to see Atemu's angry eyes filling with hatred and anger, Yugi fearfully backed away causing him to fall of the bed and his head on hard stone flooring Atemu just chuckled evilly and grabbed Yugi by his broken arm causing him to scream in pain.

''Thought you could take my lover of me just like you did with my cousin'' Atemu sneered

* * *

><p>Okay so there is the 9th chapter Really thought more about Yugi's past in this one.<p>

Please review I'm feeling like people don't like what I write and that makes me sad yes I've got 55 reviews up they are from the same people which I do appreciate because you lot keep me confident I just want someone to like what I write.

this story has a glitch on it anyway and It's annoying.

Next chapter soon

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

* * *

><p>See you their<p>

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so happy right now this story is close to 100 reviews! and I'm not even half way through the story I love you guys so much for the support it's gave me the courage to carry on so thank you all for the 75 reviews and I've done a special 5 comments countdown.

* * *

><p><span><strong>KuramaThe9Tails<strong>

I absolutely love what your writing, don't give up, to many great writers gave up and never returned, keep going til the end, and then continue to write, especially Mobiumshipping stories.

**lemerly**

fuck! they raped Yugi! wow but i really want to know who did it! but poor Atem Yugi killed his cousin and then ended up sharing a cell with her murderer! i mean how unlucky can you get! but you brought Bakura into it so it made everything okish haha sorry he's my favorite character so any story who has him in it is just getting bonus points from me haha. so much happened here in such a short amount of time i wonder how Bakura and Marik got in there though haha anyway cant wait for more so update soon please :)

**StarlyFan220 **

Good you deserve the reviews this story may turn into a pretty popular story keep it up. XD

**samaurai **

Yugi is a prison within a prison. the prison is a physical prison but his mind is a torture prison.

**YugiohEgypt2001 **

Great Keep It Up! I Love To Learn About Yugi's Past Poor Robert :(

* * *

><p>These are the comments I find the most best and give me the courage I still like everyone elt's comments just as much and I am very grateful for the support :)<p>

Here is chapter 10 :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously <strong>

Yugi found himself waking up screaming 'what was that' he said in his mind as his vision slowly came out of its blurry state, he looked around to find himself in a hospital like structure it was very messy and obvious no one had clean in god knows how long.

''You're awake'' a voice sneered Yugi turned his gaze only to see Atemu's angry eyes filling with hatred and anger, Yugi fearfully backed away causing him to fall of the bed and his head on hard stone flooring Atemu just chuckled evilly and grabbed Yugi by his broken arm causing him to scream in pain.

''Thought you could take my lover of me just like you did with my cousin'' Atemu sneered

**Now**

* * *

><p>Yugi watched as Atemu as Atemu's eyes turned to pure hatred, Yugi was so afraid that at this very moment he almost wished he could curl up and die in a hole, Atemu's grip on Yugi's broken arm got more tighter making Yugi cry out some more.<p>

''You ruined my life you little brat'' Atemu sneered chucking Yugi on the floor making him cry out and sob quietly ''My cousin was all I ever had left and you took her away from me'' he yelled picking Yugi up and throwing him into the nearest wall.

''P-please it wasn't my fault'' Yugi cried as he was chucked into yet another wall Atemu suddenly stopped and Yugi looked up he could almost feel the anger coming of him ''NOT YOU'RE FAULT EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT SHES DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY ACT INNOCENT TO ME I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE'' Atemu yelled smashing Yugi as hard as he could into the wall..

CRACK!

and there was a scream, Yugi tried to get up but he couldn't he couldn't feel his legs Atemu's gave Yugi a evilly smirk the same one his father would do to him when he was about to abuse Yugi.

''P-please m-my father m-made me d-do it'' Yugi sobbed from the pain in his back Atemu's smirk turned into a frown ''what!'' he whispered.

''M-my father he m-made me do stuff'' Yugi sobbed into his hands ''H-he would tell me when I was younger I would grow up t-to k-kill a-and if I didn't kill he would do stuff to me H-he killed my mother'' he screamed through tears his beautiful amethyst eyes now red and puffy from the tears.

''w-when I was four my f-father scolded this I-into my chest'' Yugi sobbed lifting his top up to show the words scared into his chest 'Property of Larron and Mathia Mutou' ''H-he said that every time I didn't do what he said he would go over it again at a slower pace'' Yugi cried lifting his top down.

Atemu just stood there stunned his anger vanishing straight away, he had no idea what Yugi had been through he almost felt sick for doing all them things to him.

Yugi looked up at Atemu through tears ''a-and the worst t-thing is he would making me watch as he killed until I was older'' He sobbed

''I never knew your life was that hard'' Atemu whispered kneeling down to put Yugi on the bed.

''Y-yeah well you know nothing'' Yugi sobbed ''I-I would look up to my father when I was 3 I kept telling myself I wanted to be just like him well now I don't because Yubell was the only true friend I ever had'' he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Okay there it is sorry that it is short I will try to make it longer just got a lot on my mind right now to I'm forgetting wwhat to write but again thank you for all the reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews please let's try and get 100 reviews :)<p>

* * *

><p>new chapters every week<p>

see you their

KisaraTheDragonCharm


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this is short guys It's just a quick chapter I write and posted during school only had 20 minutes to write and post before 2nd class.

* * *

><p>so enjoy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

* * *

><p>6 month's had pasted since Yugi and Atemu's scene in the infirmary, neither of them had spoken to each other just silent treatment, Yes they would look at each other but that was about it.<p>

All of Yugi's injuries had recovered and now he was going to put his master plan into action escaping Larutanrepus prison once and for all, but couldn't do it alone that why he had the help of his friend Tea, Ryou, Joey and Marik. They had been talking about the escaping plan for 2 months now and so far they had a plan, yes at first when Yugi told them he was going to escape Ryou immediately blunted out that he was crazy to even try as in they were armed guards everywhere.

But they had a plan and they were going to put it into action, Ryou would hack the security control room he saw on his first day mining while Marik used his awesome persuading kills to distract the guards.

Joey and I would go in search for a key to the main electric gate Joey said he saw from a certain spot in the cafeteria.

And Tea she would inform the inmates and grab weapons for if they find out.

The plan was going to go great everyone knew what their parts were and when to do them.

Finally Yugi would get revenge on his Father and Older cousin Heba.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat quietly inside his cell until it was time to dig or eat, Yami and Atemu would never speak to him Yugi could understand why Atemu wouldn't but Yami why did he suddenly stop speaking to him.<p>

Yugi sighed as his mind drifted to the thought of being out of this hell old and living a normal life.

No father, no mother, no killing, and no fucking Heba

_**BEEP**_**!**

''Will Yugi Hikari Mutou please report to the contact area please'' a voice said over the prison speakers, who had came to speak to him.

The sudden feeling of uncertainty crossed over Yugi as he looked back to stare Yami and Atemu in the eye's as they perked up at the sudden voice over the speakers.

Yugi's cell doorwas opened and he was roughly dragged out by two prison guards, for a moment everything went so slow as he was dragged though the cold stone floor of the Priosn,

in the corner of his Eye he could see Ryou smiling warmly at him as he was dragged by, he soon saw his other friends cells as he was dragged by.

'W-why do I feel s-so strange' Yugi sad in his head as the uncertain feeling grew to plain right uncomfortableness, Soon he was led to a large metal door with many scratch marks on it, somehow Yugi had a bad feeling about this, soon he was led inside the room and the door was shut and loked behind him it was pitch black he couldn't see a thing suddenly he heard something he never ever wanted to hear in his life for as long as he lived.

''Long time no see Yugi'' a voice sneered and Yugi suddenly went stiff and began to shake.

'This can't be happening'

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter sorry It's short didnt have much time plus having problems at my school anyway I hoped you enjoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review Really want 100 we are so close 83 is good :)<p>

* * *

><p>new chapter soon<p>

* * *

><p>see you their<p>

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys thanks for the reviews so close to 100 at 91 at the moment so glad you like the story.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING<strong>** this is graphical and contains a lot of sexual talk if you dislike that kind of thing skip the chapter you have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Will Yugi Hikari Mutou please report to the contact area please'' a voice said over the prison speakers, who had came to speak to him.<p>

The sudden feeling of uncertainty crossed over Yugi as he looked back to stare Yami and Atemu in the eye's as they perked up at the sudden voice over the speakers.

Yugi's cell doorways opened and he was roughly dragged out by two prison guards, for a moment everything went so slow as he was dragged though the cold stone floor of the Prison,

in the corner of his Eye he could see Ryou smiling warmly at him as he was dragged by, he soon saw his other friends cells as he was dragged by.

'W-why do I feel s-so strange' Yugi sad in his head as the uncertain feeling grew to plain right uncomfortableness, Soon he was led to a large metal door with many scratch marks on it, somehow Yugi had a bad feeling about this, soon he was led inside the room and the door was shut and locked behind him it was pitch black he couldn't see a thing suddenly he heard something he never ever wanted to hear in his life for as long as he lived.

''Long time no see Yugi'' a voice sneered and Yugi suddenly went stiff and began to shake.

'This can't be happening'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yugi watched in horror as the one person in the he despised the most was in the room with him ''D-D-Dad'' Yugi stuttered and began backing away towards the door forgetting it was locked.<p>

Soon Yugi found himself pinned against the door with his father's hand either side of his head, Yugi just stared at his father in true and utter terror.

''Yugi let's have a little chat shall we'' Larron sneered and began laughing at Yugi's terrified face ''Let's get down to business shall we'' Larron laughed like a mad man.

''I-I w-want you to l-leave'' Yugi stuttered in fear not wanting to be in the same country as his father let alone room.

His father growled and slapped Yugi hard across the face making tears weald up in his eyes as a large red hand print began to form on his face ''Now now we'll have none of that I am your father and you will respect and worship me whether you like it or not'' Larron snapped slapping Yugi again in the same place this time harder making him cry out at the odd pain.

''Y-you can't c-command me anymore'' Yugi whispered lightly as he held his abused cheek, Larron just laughed and gave Yugi a very creepy smirk ''That's what you think'' his father said in a sing song voice ''You see Yugi I pretty much own you'' he said like an insane mad man.

''Y-you own n-nothing of m-me'' Yugi said quietly not wanting to be slapped again as he was sure his cheek would now leave a lovely purple bruise.

Larron laughed then put on his insane smirk that promised trouble ''You want to bet'' he sneered at his son ''because if I'm not correct I own your Virginity, life, family and friends in the palm of my hand I even left my mark on you by filling you with my seed but that wasn't enough I had to make you mine for ever so I carved mine and your mother's name into your belly you are mine Yugi'' his growled pulling Yugi by his hair into the darkness.

''You think because you're in prison you can lie to everyone about a nice fuckable virgin think again you are my whore and you will act like it'' He sneered in Yugi's ear as he lead him over to a desk in the dark room and roughly shoved Yugi down on top of it.

Yugi began to panic thrashing around ''D-dad stop p-please I'm sorry'' Yugi cried ''To late you don't have any idea how long you have made me wait to make my mark on you again Oh how I just love to see you cry when it's all over and my seed dripping down your legs'' he said seductively.

Yugi began to panic and thrash he had to get away is father wanted him for what he called 'play time' he began to fight back pushing and kicking at the man above him to let him go.

this irritated his father deeply as he began to slapping Yugi soon they found themselves in an al out yelling war.

then suddenly

**BAM!**

and the doors flew open showing to people Yugi did not expect to see.

* * *

><p>Okay there it is sorry I have a lift hanger problem like to leave it on one so I can making the story more interesting in the future chapters!<p>

hope you enjoyed

* * *

><p>please review<p>

* * *

><p>now chapters every week<p>

see you their

KisaraTheDragonCharm.

* * *

><p>Thursday 13th November 2014<p> 


	13. THANK YOU!

Thanks everyone for the 104 reviews :) I love you guys and I'm glad you like the story, I've had a lot on my mind Laterly so I haven't had time to update and the chapters haven't been as long as people would have wanted them I am truly sorry for that but please be patient I'm working as fast and hard as I can to get the chapters done I've been working my ass of XD

I am truly grateful for all the lovely comments and support so I will be doing a 5 comments countdown again soon when I have the time and idea's to put into the story, I do know what I'm doing it's just I haven't had the time to put them Idea's onto paper and then write it up on computer.

Stay with me guys I'm finally getting to become a better writer.

Also many people have suggested I create a cover art so that will be done soon when I have enough time to draw it and all so also stay with me for the cover art which will be done when school isn't pressuring me.

3 new stories are begin written soon and will be featuring my imagination characters.

The first is going to be called 'Everything is different when I'm not with you' second 'Mermaids of the Nile' I made the cover art for that so when that story is posted the over art with also be posted with it the third is 'Love for Yugi' which I tried posting but I turned out to be a lot like one of the chapter for Larutanrepus Prison so I changed the title and made it the prequel to Larutanrepus Prison Which by the way is a one shot meaning no more chapters are going to be added to it sorry guys but if you do request it I'll see what I can do.

**SUMMERY TO 'EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU'.**

Nefertiri Namun, Ryou, Marik, Kelnia, Tieanna are from ancient Egypt but after a battle broke out they wake up in Domino city Japan unaware that they are in the future Queen Nefertiri and her priests go looking for her pharaoh unaware that he actually died 5 thousand years ago what happens when she finds the mummy of her lover, will he live again.

**SUMMERY TO 'MERMAIDS OF THE NILE'**

when the ancient battle of Atlantis broke out all mermaid were said to have been killed and the city sunken but what happens when Yugi and his gang find the lost city and unlock the secrets but when exploring further they find they are not alone.

There will be a poll for which story I start next

Thank you again and new chapter will be soon


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a few day had a lot of stress and so I couldn't write/ think straight due to the stress but here you are new chapter.

My internet hates me!

also guys I've made my mind up on the next story that is going to be posted soon so yeah make sure to check that out I you like this story I love to hear what you guys think of my story writing skills.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING <strong>**RAPE A HEAD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Previously<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yugi began to panic thrashing around ''D-dad stop p-please I'm sorry'' Yugi cried ''To late you don't have any idea how long you have made me want to make my mark on you again Oh how I just love to see you cry when it's all over and my seed dripping down your legs'' he said seductively.<p>

Yugi began to panic and thrash he had to get away is father wanted him for what he called 'play time' he began to fight back pushing and kicking at the man above him to let him go.

this irritated his father deeply as he began to slapping Yugi soon they found themselves in an al out yelling war.

then suddenly

**BAM!**

and the doors flew open showing to people Yugi did not expect to see.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Now<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yugi thrashed around in Larron's grip as Larron smirked evilly at the 2 men that had just appeared inside the dark room they were currently in.<p>

''Nice of you to join us Atemu and Yami'' Larron sneered at the 2 men glaring at him from the darkness, Yugi was shocked that of all people to come and save him Yami and Atemu were the ones to do so like they were ignoring him for 6 months what made them suddenly have to urge to come and save him.

''Let him go or elt's'' Atemu sneered while Yami continued to glare evilly with a look that promised pain and even murder he was defiantly not someone you wanted to get on the bad side of when angry the man's eyes could burn a hole right through your soul with just one look, his eyes were that scary.

The only reply Atemu received was a loud evilly satanic laugh that proved to the world that he really was under some kind of evil demon possession, his smirk widened into a sinister demonic look, the same look that had frightened Yugi for years as a kid and still did to this day.

''Or elt's what Temmy- He rolled his eyes as he mocked Atemu - You're in no position to be making demands just think about it I could do exactly what little Yugi here did to Yubell on himself quite amusing it would be'' Larron threatened as he once again went into a fit of demonic laughter.

''You wouldn't'' Atemu said growling under his breath Larron's smirk almost became unreal ''Try. Me'' he said as he began to remove yugi top as Yugi thrashed around, He was so scared that at one point he thought He might actually pass out and let him do what he wanted because atleast he would be in his dreams, his dreams were the only place reality couldn't hurt him.

Yugi found himself laying across the desk naked for all to see once again a light blush formed on his cheeks as he noticed Yami and Atemu were present not like they hadn't seen him naked before but somehow this time it was different, what were these strange feelings he was feeling was this love or was this something elt's. He was soon broken out of his thought by a deep demonic chuckle and reality soon hit him and by got did it hit him hard.

''AHHHHHHHHH'' Yugi screamed as he was penetrated without no preparation small tears made their way out of Yugi's bright amethyst eyes, It was happening again the past was repeating it's self everything Yugi wished to forget was coming back to him hitting him like a token of rocks.

_''We will be the bestest friends forever'' A voice said_

as Yugi's tears started to pour even faster and at that moment he felt something trickle down his leg ''AHHHHHH'' Yugi screamed as Larron was forcefully pulled out of Yugi leaving Yugi sobbing weakly on the floor as Yami came to his side pulling Yugi onto his lap and began slowly stroking his hair, as Yugi turned his head weakly to the side he saw something that made his blood run cold A large crimson wolf with soul piercing Crimson eyes scratching at his father's face.

the last words he heard were ''Never touch our angel again'' as Yugi drifted off into darkness.

* * *

><p>so there it is sorry for the late Update been under a lot of stress making me not think straight anyway I hope this left you in suspense.<p>

New chapters every week

* * *

><p>please review!<p>

* * *

><p>see you there<p>

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Monday 17th November 2014


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys this is the new chapter sorry to keep you guys waiting just had loads of tests and bullies but they don't bother me new story being posted soon called 'everything is different when you're not with me' Tieanna West sketch has been done I'm not a good drawer but I will post the drawing to my deviart account link will be on my profile soon so please tell me if that drawing is good or not I love to hear what you think I also posted another story which was just something random I created and I will add to that when I have nothing wt's to do or post basically created through writers block I had what I was going to post after chapter 13 but then forgot straight after it was posted so I've been trying to remember what I put so yeah enjoy this chapter.

Love you all so much thank you for the support

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke to the sound of mumbling, his eyes were blurry and strained from the light that hit them as he woke up, were was he what had just happened somehow he felt like he had lost some time, all he remembered was visiting someone but he had no memory of who it actually was he had visited.<p>

''I see you're awake'' a voice said softly as Yugi sat up still trying to adjust to waking up, he turned to his side and saw Yami and Atemu WAIT WHY WERE THEY IN HIS BED! ''W-what happened and w-why are you in my b-bed'' Yugi stuttered as he backed into the corner of his bed way away from them both.

Yami chuckled ''what no thank you I'm hurt'' he said sarcastically as he pulled a very Creeped out Yugi into his lap and began kissing his cheek making Yugi very Creeped out and tried to get free bye thrashing around ''s-stop that'' Yugi said annoyed as another pair of arms wrapped around him.

Yugi looked towards Atemu and visions of what happened flew into his mind.

_''Never touch out angel Again'' _

Blushed then realised what Atemu really was a freaking werewolf A WERWOLF his eyes went massive he was in the same room as a freaking werewolf.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' he screamed and jumped out of Yami and Atemu's arms and ran to the other side of the cell.

''Yugi what's up'' Yami said concerned while Atemu just starred at Yugi from across the cell ''I...Him...w-what'' Yugi couldn't form his words right he was that freaked out, in school he only thought Werewolf's were a myth but apparently not because he was in the presents of a dame werewolf that could rip him apart and eat him any time he wanted.

Yugi took a deep breath and spoke quietly ''He's a werewolf'' Yugi said quietly while pointing at Atemu Yami just chuckled ''indeed he is'' Yami said bluntly like it was no big deal that they were in the same room as a werewolf, well what did you expect they were lovers Yugi was hated by Atemu so therefore Atemu would not hesitate to kill him.

''And you're not worried by the fact that he could kill either one of us whenever he feels like it'' Yugi said eyeing Atemu carefully ''I'm not that type of person Yugi'' Atemu said walking over to Yugi again and placing him on his lap kissing his cheek.

Yugi began to get annoyed by all the kisses and hugs ''Quit it!'' Yugi snapped as he tried to get loose Atemu chuckled sending vibrations down Yugi's spine ''It's funny to see you try to fight me'' He said whispering in Yugi's ear.

''S-stop'' Yugi stuttered

''But we have something to tell you'' Atemu said whispering in his ear, Yugi squirmed ''W-well can't it wait'' ''no it can't'' Yami said seriously.

Yugi sighed ''The what is it?''

''we love you'' Atemu said bluntly

* * *

><p>Yay chapter 14 Yami and Atemu finally love Yugi and admitted it :)<p>

Thank you for reading

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

* * *

><p>New chapters every week<p>

See you there

SORRY BAD CHAPTER WAS IN A HURRY TO GET IT DONE!

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 22nd November 2014


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys long chapter! I had the idea's for this chapter straight after I wrote chapter 14 now before I start I'm doing one of my favourite comments countdown!

1#** Lemerly**

* * *

><p>i know what its like to be bullied its the pits. Best thing to do about it is to either tell or just snappy comebacks to say or just keep saying that's nice i know alot of people probably already said to do that but it works. That's what i used to do it drive them cracked since your not giving them a reaction and that's all there looking for :) Soon enough they'll piss off for themselves there just the pits!<p>

haha funny enough i swear like an hour i was wondering when you were gonna update this since it'd been a while! haha wow they went from hating the look of his to just bluntly telling Yugi i love you haha great! i hope they all break out of jail though and Ryou too! i was wondering though could you show more of the Bakushipping? that one o my favorite ships :D haha anyway please! update soo cant wait for more

and ignore the bullies they'll grow up sooner or later just keep in mind what goes around comes around :).

* * *

><p>2# <strong>KuramaThe9Tails<strong>

Nice, I found it hilarious that Yugi got annoyed with the affection XD.

* * *

><p>3# <strong>JasonEmpireOfDeath<strong>

OMG this is so cool never expected that.. totally changed the story idea of how I thought it would end. it seems every time I read this story I get new surprises like this one and It keeps getting better and better! this is the longest review I've made but seriously I thought that you had quit the story or something when you didn't upload on your every 2 days update time.

You are an awesome writer and you inspire me a lot one day I will be able to write stories as good as this one and you deserve all the reviews you have. :)

anyway this review is getting kind of long so I'm ending it here don't forget to write on and keep continuing even if you have ran out of idea's.

JasonEmpireOfDeath.

* * *

><p>4# <strong>Samaurai<strong>

They are way too lovey dovey I don't blame Yugi for freaking out. Them being nice all of a sudden is just plain creepy.

* * *

><p>5#<strong> YugiohEgypt2001<strong>

OMG THIS IS SO GOOD WHO IS THE PERSON YUGI DREADS PLEASE UPDATE QUICK IM DIEING HERE FORM WAITING. :).

* * *

><p>Thank you for Your comments and I like everyone's comments just these are the one I thought stood out for me.<p>

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

* * *

><p>''Wa-what'' Yugi stuttered shocked at what he had just heard Yami and Atemu loved him, Atemu had hated him and now he suddenly loves him.<p>

''W-we can't'' Yami and Atemu looked shocked that Yugi had just rejected their love ''why can't we'' they both said hurt shining in their eyes.

''I-it's not right'' Atemu and Yami looked beyond angry ''why isn't it'' the both snapped

''B-because we're both male and I-I still love Yubell'' he said softly not the anger them both anymore, it was true even through Yubell was dead he still loved her with all his heart and soul.

Atemu looked shocked at this ''why do you love her she my cousin, my dead cousin you killed'' he snapped annoyed that Yugi still held feelings for someone who was dead.

''N-no I didn't kill her my father did..I-I mean he made me do it'' Yugi said.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A 13 years after Robert's death Yubell and Yugi were walking home to his house to play duel monsters, Yugi's favourite game.<em>

_one the way their they were just talking like usual, after Roberts death Tieanna committed suicide to be with her brother, she wrote a book about her life with Robert._

_Sakura was murdered with a knife. Kelnia, Yubell and Teana were the only friends of Yugi's alive._

_A key..._

_A book.. Tieanna_

_A knife... Sakura_

_A life... Robert_

_soon they arrived at Yugi's home bottles of beer were scattered across the floor along with he constant smell of pee and beer._

_''welcome home my lovely'' a voice sneered from the bathroom, Yubel hid behind Yugi for protection._

_''H-hi father I-I brought m-my friend Yubell Whtsunamia over to p-play'' he stuttered, Yugi as terrified of coming home because his father as always drunk and would rape and abuse Yugi._

_''Guests we could all have some fun'' Larron said seductively as he came from the bathroom to greet Yugi and Yubell, his clothes were a short white button up west which the 2 top buttons had been undone, black messy greasy hair, evil purple eyes with black sweat pants._

_''Y-yugi I'm going to go home I-I think my mother wants me home'' Yubell said softly as she began to leave only for her wrist to be grabbed in a vice-like grip pulling her into a toned chest._

_''why go now we could have fun together'' his father said chuckling darkly as he grabbed Yugi's hand with his spare hand and began dragging them both to the basement._

_On the way down Yubell began thrashing around screaming for the man to let her go, the path way down kept getting darker and darker as they ascended deeper underground, the basement went on for miles so deep to make sure no one heard their screams of agony and help._

_they soon approached a dark wooden door with 5 locks on it which at the moment were unlocked, once inside Larron threw both the teens into the room and onto the blood stained stone flooring, the room had a bloodstained maturus in the corner of the room with loads of different torture weapons like saws and knifes._

_for the first few days living their Yubell and Yugi were not fed and were forced to have sex with each other while Larron brought a group of his friends to watch them make love against their will._

_they had tried to escape but got caught every time and raped and tortured for 5 hours straight leaving them both in a crying bloody mess._

_''Y-Yugi'' Yubell said weakly_

_''Y-yeah'' Yugi said in pain as he cruelled over to where Yubell was lying ''P-promise we will a-always be f-friends n-no matter what'' she said weakly eye lidded in pain._

_''I promise'' Yugi said and he hugged his injured and dyeing friend ''Could you get my crown back for...me'' she said weaker as she pointed to wear her clothes and crown had been left during her punishment._

_''S-sure'' he said as he cruelled over to grab her crown, and moved back over to her._

_he brushed he bloodstained blond bangs out her face and place her crown upon her head._

_''I..think I'm going to make it she smiled weakly as he took Yugi's hand into hers ''I.. think...I'm Goin-'' she said as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing stopped._

_Yugi's tears fell down his face and onto Yubell's lifeless cheeks, now he was truly alone ''C-come back don't leave me please come back'' he cried loudly as he took the dead Yubel into his arms and hugged her tightly like this was all a dreams and he would somehow wake up and all his friends Would be there._

_Alone was all he was..._

_Alone was all he had ever been.._

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ENDS<strong>

* * *

><p>after Yugi had told them what happened that night he broke down into tears ''two month later the police found me and arrested me, after my father saw Yubell dead he let that night and never returned'' he said through a fit of sobs.<p>

''I-I blame myself for what h-happened to her, I-If only I had been stronger I might have b-been able to save her'' The said as he sobbed into Atemu's chest while both Yami and ATemu wrapped their arms around the sobbing teen.

''N-no one will ever understand how much it hurts, b-but when I met you both you put that special something back in my heart that had been taken away from me along time ago''

''I-I love you both too'' The said weakly as they looked at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I love you all so much and new chapter will be posted more often because I have a lot of ideas.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review! :)<p>

* * *

><p>New Chapters Every week<p>

See You There

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Sunday 23rd November 2014


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't updated I've had tests and writers block but I will not abandon this story I've had a short idea of what I want to do for the chapter just wrote most of my idea's into chapter 15 but thank you for waiting thought I would give myself a little break until I have enough idea's to go into chapter 16 but yeah I've managed to write it up, my problem is I have the idea's for the chapters for when they leave the prison just not sure how they are going to escape I'm going to try and write an escape in the future chapter just not sure want to do for the escape I thought on having Ryou distract the guards while Yami and Yugi go and find the control room so.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Sorry had Bad Writers block sorry for not updating for a while can't think of what to do if you have any Idea's email me over my email which in on my profile :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi wiped the crystal tears that fell down his pale cheeks he didn't bother listening to them he knew they loved him, be began with his story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the first day of primary school and Yugi felt very out of place, everyone looked so normal but him his hair was a wild gravity defining mess.<p>

soon as he entered his first class everyone talked about him, pointing at him to him he just ignored hoping know one would say something to insulting.

In his math class he was put next to the most beautiful and popular girl in school, Vivian Wong her family was very rich and owned a million dollar company Wong corporation.

Yugi felt very out of place sitting next to someone of such high status when his family was very poor and couldn't even afford Yugi new school shoes which was another reason for people to bully him.

it was rumoured Vivian's hair was worth 1 million pounds for the great long length, thickness and shiny smoothness of her hair, Yugi couldn't help but touch it when she wasn't looking but of course he never thought before he did things and she noticed turning around and glaring at him.

''Don't touch my hair again you filthy scum'' she snapped catching the attention on the class and making Yugi blush ''Don't know ere you're hands have been and judging by your shoes you're a commoner'' she said making the class laugh and snicker, Yugi jus looked away ad began writing again ignoring her rants and annoying pitchy voice.

bell rang for next lesson and immediately people kept talking about how Yugi treated Vivian, waking to his math class was hard everyone kept putting their feet out trying to trip him over and talking about him as he went by.

but that's when he saw her a young shy girl who was begin shoed over and kicked by Vivian and some brown hair girl, the girl was crying she looked like she was in the same situation as him 'the odd one out' not to mention they looked almost alike, she had large amethyst eyes like he did a lightly tanned skin tone and long thick black hair down to her waist the tips were amethyst and she had a few stray bond bands in front of her face.

after about 5 minutes they stopped and walked away followed by the crowd leaving the girl to cry by herself, Yugi slowly walked over and offered a hand which she took they starred at each other for a bit before finally talking.

''Odd one out too huh?'' Yugi said offering a tissue to wipe for eyes with, she took it and starred at him before answering ''Y-yeah I guess'' she said in a shy angelic voice ''I-I'm Yubell Whtsunamia what's yours'' she said ''I'm Yugi we might as well stick together I don't really have any friends'' Yugi said offering a hand for her to shake.

she took it and smiled ''I had my cousin and his boyfriend but they left for collage so I'm all alone it's nice to know I have a friend to talk to'' she said smiling at Yugi while handing him a thin gold bracelet that said friend on it in Arabic.

they both smiled at each other while heading to their next lesson not knowing what happened in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's short wanted to get a chapter up before I lost you guys :D <strong>

**New chapters every week**

* * *

><p><strong>please review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KisaraTheDragonCharm <strong>

**Friday 5th December 2014**


	18. Chapter 17

I Can't be happier than I am right now I have 143 reviews I'm so happy thank you everyone so much for the support on my story this is the highest amount of reviews I have ever got on a story, and good news Pharaoh Of Yami's chapters are being rewritten and posted next week or as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

* * *

><p>CONTAINS RAPE AND DARK STUFF I RECORMEND NOT READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOUR YOUNG OR HATE ME AND MY TWISTED MIND FOR HORROR? I BLAME CRIMNAL MINDS!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since that day Yugi and Yubell had been friends they were now 11 and starting middle school, the hardest part of growing up his grandfather Solomon would tell him, it was full of hormonal teens and girls starting periods who would cry at every little thing.<p>

but to Yugi it was so much more than puberty it was the bullies him and his friend Yubell got, still till this day he never understood why they bulled him, plus he was super depressed because his mother had died and his father had stuck him around the face, he took it as being heartbroken, and depressed plus his father had promised to never touch him after his mother left him alone in a blizzard.

first class went by fast he sat next to Yubell and his new friends Tieanna West and Robert West they were twins, Tieanna had long brown hair down to her waist with a neat box fringe and murky blue eyes, Robert had neat brown hair that spiked slightly and murky blue eyes.

Tieanna was happy and hyper and loved games, Robert by the other hand had a cold nasty personality they were like the different sides to the same soul Robert gained the cod personality while Tieanna gained the happy side.

They made him laugh it was great to have another friend other than Yubell.

First class was sex education which there where the inappropriate kids that snickered and made you question their age.

And Vivian Wong who he had knew since his childhood who hated Yubell and him , and Tea Gardner who had short brown hair with a box fringe and blue eyes, who would they both would brag about their breast size to girl who didn't have any yet or girls with very small ones.

school went by quick and soon it was time to leave for home Yugi left home with Yubell and his new friends Tieanna and Robert who was most likely pulled there by Tieanna because he really didn't care who was his friends but once he had them he was super protective.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed and stopped as he told the story of how he met Yubell and his childhood.<p>

Yami and Atemu were sitting starring at him as he told his life story.

''What happened after that?'' Atemu said impatiently satisfied by the story.

Yugi looked down as he remembered that awful night in his head ''My father raped me for the first time in years'' he choked out as tears slid down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>''Father I'm home'' Yugi called out from the door into the dimly lit house.<p>

Silence..

''F-father'' Yugi began to panic he relied on his father and thought he had lost him, he walked upstairs into his father's room, that was where he was if you couldn't find him he was asleep most of the time from working and his mother would be downstairs cleaning the house or cooking dinner.

''Father'' Yugi said again for the third time pushing the door open only to his horror to be shown a dead woman lying naked on the bed, blood and semen stained all over her she was unnaturally pale and her mouth was open like she had been screaming she was also lying in a pool of her own blood from that moment Yugi knew the women was.

Dead.

he screamed and slammed the door in horror running down the stairs he could her angry footsteps from upstairs he hide behind the couch terrified, why was the women on his father's bed, and why was she naked, soon the angry footsteps turning into running as it got closer till they were running down the stairs.

''Yugi'' he voice said seductively as he found Yugi and wrapped his blood stained hands around Yugi and dragging him upstairs.

''STOP! GET OF! FATHER I DON'T WANT TO GO UP THEIR AND SEE HER'' Yugi screamed and cried trying to get away from his insane father, he didn't want to see the dead women again.

SLAP!

Yugi immediately held his hand to his cheek as he father struck him again, tear gathered up in Yugi's eyes.

''F-father'' Yugi whispered as tears rolled down his face ''were going to have some fun tonight Yugi'' his father said seductively as he ignored the fact that he had just hit his own son.

''W-what kind of fun'' Yugi said terrified his father gave him a dark smirk Yugi's eyes widened he remembered that same smirk from all them years ago and he began to thrash again running in the opposite direction ''NO! FATHER PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE'' Yugi screamed in tears as his father never let go and pulled him in the room and slammed the door.

He was pushed to the floor and his father locked the door and went over to the dead women and put her in his lap.

''Care to join us Yugi'' his father said smirking evilly Yugi's eyes widened as he saw he girl sitting in his father's lap, he was treating her like she wasn't dead ''N-No g-go away'' Yugi screamed backing away into a corner and crying, crying for his grandfather he was the only person who cared about him in his family.

''But you have to act like a big boy Yugi...or are you gay?'' his father said stroking the girls leg Yugi's eyes widened en more at what his father wanted him to do.

he wanted him to have sex with her, a dead person.

''N-no father please I-I don't want to G-grandpa help me'' Yugi sobbed he hated being forced to do things and he never knew his father was this dark.

''so you are gay, you want daddy instead of Kayla don't you'' his father said smirking, he placed the girl on the bed again and went over to Yugi and kneeled down in front of the traumatised boy and whispered in his ear ''well to bad'' he said darkly and grabbed Yugi and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him on and chaining him to it with hand cuffs the girl was wearing.

_SOBS..._

_SCREAMS..._

_WIMPERS..._

_AND PLEADS.._

_Echoed though out the house, once it was over Yugi was left a crying bloody mess barely living._

_his father looked back at Yugi and smirked 'my work is done' he then laid down next to Yugi's ear and whispered ''You're going to help me bury a body''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>_

* * *

><p>Did I really just write that O.o Yay to my fucked up mind ;)<p>

new chapters when I have the time

* * *

><p>please review :)<p>

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 6th December 2014


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys sorry it's late been working on my new story 'The Ra Spirit' and also If you like my story 'The Pharaoh Of Yami' a new and improved chapter 2 was posted not long ago so anyway enjoy.

I do NOT own Yugioh

By the way these next few chapters are just Yugi telling Yami and Atemu his past.

UPDATES WILL BE LATE BECAUSE CHRISTMAS IS APPROACHING FAST SORRY GUYS!

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi began to cry, that was not a memory he liked to remember and telling his new lovers wasn't an easy task.<p>

''Yugi?'' Yami said while rubbing Yugi's soft tricoloured hair for comfort, Yugi turned his head to look at Yami's crimson purple ones ''what happened after that?'' he said softly bringing Yugi to sit on his lap.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>''WAKE UP!'' an angry slurred voice said slapping the already abused boy of the bed and onto the floor making him cry out in pain.<p>

He grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled him up to stare deep into his murky amethyst coloured eyes, Yugi whimpered in pain as the movement put great strain on his back and hair.

He then dropped the boy and glared at him in angry and hatred ''you promised to help me bury the body'' he sneered as Yugi shook his head so fast it as bound to full of any moment.

''N-no p-p-please'' he stuttered he as so terrified he couldn't speak straight, he was so terrified he began backing away into the corner and rocking back and forth chanting ''Grandpa help''.

''SHUT UP!'' his father yelled grabbing the boy again and whispered in his ear ''or I'll bury you instead'' he whispered coldly in his ear ''now are you helping me or not?'' he shook his head in response off yes.

he smirked evilly ''good not get dressed and grab the shovel'' he ordered.

Soon as Yugi got changed he limped over to wear it father was standing, falling over a few times too ''good lets go'' he ordered as he dragged Yugi outside and into the car, were the body was already laying their smelling out the entire car with the scent of decay.

Yugi gagged and whimpered at the smell and sight of the body, it's eyes had now glassed over and its mouth started to drip blood and other body fluids.

''W-where are we g-going'' Yugi stuttered in pour terror, he was terrified nothing like this had ever happened to him in his entire life, no one asked him to have sex with a dead body then bury it.

His father growled ''far away'' he said darkly as his devilish smirk came back on his face, that smirk al meant trouble.

''Are you going to l-leave me?'' he stuttered again, the smirk widened into a sinister grin ''No'' he said blankly ''I have other uses for you''.

The car ride was silent from then on, too silent for Yugi's likely, outside looked like the middle of no wear, green fields spread s far as the eye can see, yet the pitch black night sky added a sense of hopelessness to Yugi.

''Get out'' Yugi jumped up at the harsh command and starred at his father with fright, his father growled and backhanded him making his head hit the glass door window ''GET OUT'' he yelled he was in no mood to be messing around especially when he could be arrested if they very find the body or if someone ever see them burying the body, even though they were in the middle of nowhere there was always someone watching somewhere.

Yugi limped out the car and turned around to face his father ''Dig a hole, and you better dig a good one because I swear if you don't I'll bury you as well'' he threatened throwing a shovel at Yugi ''No dig and each time you dig or mine think to yourself A key, A book, A knife, A life you control this game Yugi, you control fate'' he said as Yugi began digging a hole.

Larron went in the car and got out a bottle of alcohol and smirked while watching the broken boy dig and dig, soon he made a hole big enough to fit the body inside and collapsed on the floor and sobbed his little heart out, he didn't want to bury anyone, he didn't want to see the terrifying face of the dead women, the dead women that probably had a family, parents that loved her very well, a boyfriend or maybe husband that would probably be waiting for her so he can show his love for her, maybe children that would sobs to know their mother is dead, and bad enough she died alone, and would now be buried alone in a unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere so no one would ever no, the cruel death of this women and maybe the cruel death of many ther innocent people.

Because Yugi knew..

This wasn't the last..

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Okay thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated in some time been working on other sotried plus christmas is growing near and I've had a lot of stress and had to help people.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

* * *

><p>Love you all<p>

new chapters every week

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 20th December 2014


	20. Chapter 19

Guy's I might not be updating very often, but I am not giving but on the story, not when you guys like it so much, I just have slight writers block, but I'm getting over it.

Love you guys.

**This chapter maybe be a little hard for mothers with children. Nothing of detail!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

* * *

><p>''after that my father made me do terrible things I hate to talk about'' Yugi said looking down at his lap ''He made me kidnap children'' Yugi cried ''I still remember how they would look at me while my father did all those horrible things to them''<p>

''I tried to help them escape, I really did but he caught them before I could get them to safety, I remember begging him to let them go and take it out on me instead, as long as the children were safe so was I'' he said wiping the tears that fell from his innocent amethyst eyes.

''Some were really young, some the age of 6...'' '' and I had to bury them'' he cried again covering his eyes with his hands.

''He said that if I didn't do it I would have the same fate as them, I got the blame for my father's acts'' he cried ''No matter how much I try to forget I never can forget the look on the faces, it haunts me'' he screamed.

''He would get friends and family to watch, as he did terrible things to me and his so called victims'' he cried ''It was humiliating, I would think to myself am I just as sick as him'' he cried.

''You're not sick it wasn't you're fault Yugi, atleast you tried, atleast they knew you tried to help them'' Yami said hugging yugi tightly to him in a protective manner.

''He's right Yugi you tried'' Atemu said trying to calm him down, but he never did.

''You don't know what he was like, he was a monster, how could he kill innocent people, and make me bury them'' he cried into Yami's chest.

''One day when I get out of here I'm going to tell the police everything, even were the missing people's graves are, so they can atleast be at peace in the afterlife, if they will believe me'' he said finally calming down.

''We will help yo escape from here, no matter what, we promise'' Atemu said confidently.

BEEP!

''WILL ALL PRISONERS REPORT TO THE MINING AREA, AT ONCE'' the loud prison speakers announced.

''Wow we've been talking all night, I never knew'' Yugi said getting up of the stone floor and dusted of his working uniform.

''Yeah'' they both said

''Yami, Atemu?''

''Yeah''

''Remember every time you mine you're mining to build character, and mining helps you to forget your mistakes'' Yugi said walking out his cell, that had opened when the speaker went off and made his way down to the mining area.

Yami and Atemu smiled sadly ''Let's go'' Yami said walking of the follow Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>MINING<strong>

* * *

><p>''Get to work you lazy good for nothings!'' one you the prison guards on duty said kicking one you the prisoners who had fallen over from mining so hard.<p>

Yugi winked at Ryou from across the way and mouthed ''Let's put our plan into action'' Ryou nodded and whispered to Marik who was next to him working his hardest.

Marik nodded and Ryou dropped his pickaxe and sat down next to his pile of stones.

The guard fumed at seeing Ryou work for like 5 minutes then drop, he marched over to Ryou and grabbed him y the shirt collar and hurled him into the air, so he was inched away from his face ''GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING, THIS ISN'T HOME'' he yelled at Ryou throwing him into the pile of stones.

Marik winked at Yugi, and went down to assist Ryou, when suddenly the guard was hit in the head by a pickaxe, showing a fuming Bakura ''don't touch my RYOU'' he yelled hitting he guard with the pickaxe over and over again.

''HE MINE NOT YOURS'' he yelled smashing the guard to death with his pickaxe, alerting the guard on top of the control room balcony setting of the alarms.

The guard at the control tower was suddenly knock out dropping from the balcony to his death, by Akefia and Yami who were looking out for guards coming their way while, Yugi found the button to open the prison gates.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

''Gate's opening in 5''

''4''

''3''

''2''

Yami spotted a army of guards charging their way ''Yugi come on there's too many of them'' Yami yelled as they got closer.

''1''

the guards got closer..

''Gate opened''

The prison gate was opened and Yugi smashed the key pad with his pickaxe which was next to him, so the gates couldn't be opened anymore.

''FREEDOOM'' the prisoners yelled as the gates opened, to grant them access to the outside world.

But it was too late, their plan hadn't worked...

the guards were one step ahead of them..

already an army of guards at the gate, and around the control room..

they were surrounded...

their only hope of survival gone...

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it guys, I'm sorry I'm not very good at escape scene's but I tried my best.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

* * *

><p>I will update as soon as I can.<p>

See you their!

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Monday 22nd December 2014


	21. Chapter 20

Had writers block and got a 3DS XL for Christmas sorry I haven;t updated :(

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

* * *

><p>Guards surrounded everywhere we couldn't possibly escape, all the hope of starting again gone, in just a few minor minutes.<p>

What went wrong...

Did they know of our plan...

was I responsible again...

''DON'T MOVE!'' the top guard blocking our escape shouted ''YOU WILL ALL BE PUT IN LOCK DOWN!' he yelled gesturing with his hands for the minor guards to guard the open gat so no one escaped.

''WHO ORDERED THIS!'' he shouted demanding an answer

Silence...

'UNLESS SOMEONE DOESN'T OWN UP NOW YOU WILL A BE PUNISHED'' he yelled gesturing for them to pull out the electric stunners.

''I did'' everyone gasped as Yugi owned up 'It was my idea let me have the punishment'' he whispered walking towards the guards.

The top guard smirked evilly ''this is going to be fun'' he smirked laughing in a evil way ''put the rest in lock down, I have matters to attend to'' he laughed as the other guards went towards the prisoners.

''YUGI!'' Ryou suddenly shouted running after him, as he was dragged away.

''GET HIM!'' the top guard yelled as guards came towards Ryou knocking him down and stunning him.

''RYOU!'' Bakura and Akefia yelled watching as their lover got zapped by stunners, Ryou began to cry In pain as a large man sat on him and continued to stun him as he tried to get out of the man's grip.

''B-Bakura...A-Akefia help'' he said through pained sobs and wriggled again trying to get out of the man's grip, only to be stunned again ''P-please'' he begged.

Akefia's eyes turned dark purple, his Ryou was begin touched, His Ryou. Suddenly his bones started to crack, shifting in place to form a giant wolf, brown fur covered his body masking the tips of his hair in a lavender colour, after his transformation he took the form of a large brown wolf with lavender trimmings.

Bakura then started to transform after shifting into a large snowy white wolf with dangerously dark brown eyes. **(A.N** **yep all the Yami's are werewolves just like Atemu was remember did you forget about that well I didn't)**

Akefia and Bakura growled dangerously ''you touched our Ryou'' they said possessively, walking towards Ryou, making the man on top of Ryou drop the stunner and back away of Ryou.

suddenly Yami, Atemu, Marik, Seto, Seth, Joey and Mokuba turned into their wolf form.

Seto and Seth were large brown haired wolfs with blonde highlights, their eyes were a deep dark sapphire, protecting Joey who was behind them in his wolf form, Joey was a slightly smaller wolf compared to them, he was white furred with blonde trimmings and chocolate brown eyes that looked equally as angry as the rest.

Marik was a medium sized brown wolf with sandy blonde trimmings, he had angry purple eyes, and stood in front of Marik protecting him from any harm that might fall upon him.

Yami and Atemu were large black wolfs with crimson trimmings and blonde highlights going up their body, they had soul piercing Crimson eyes that matched their fur. glaring at the man who was holding Yugi in a vice like grip.

Mokuba joined in guarding Serenity who was Joey's younger sister, he was a small black wolf with purple eyes, standing in front of Serenity who ran on the entrance with Mokuba, joining his brother Seto.

The top guard smirked at the wolfs ''well, well the monsters show themselves in their full form'' he sneered pulling Yug closer to him, Yugi looked up at the man their was something about him that seemed to familiar.

He looked down at Yugi am smirked ''hello son'' he sneered, Yugi's eyes widened as he began to struggle...

* * *

><p>There you go guys sorry it's late I've had writers block so I've taken a little break but no I'm back to updating and have plenty of Idea's so I'm going to start writing them up now and posting them during the week.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p>New chapters when I can<p>

See you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Tuesday 30th December 2014


	22. Chapter 21

Okay **YugiohEgypt2001 **suggested that I create a 5 comments countdown considering I haven't done one in quite a while, if you don't want to read if just skip down to the chapter 21 sigh.

so here it is!

* * *

><p>1, <span><strong>Lemerly<strong>

No they were nearly out! Please don't let Ryou Yugi Malik and the rest of the gang get caught! Even if everybody else gets caught again it'd be cool for Yugi Ryou and everybody else to get out then maybe Yugi could try clearing his name and with any luck have Yami and Atem kill his dad! Sorry he's just horrible I mean 6 year olds! Those poor babies that's so young he's one sadistic B*****d for even thinking about doing that!

Anyhoo please update soon! It's a cliffhanger my least and favorite thing about stories haha so put me out of my misery and update as soon as you can haha :p

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**I actually have a lot of comments from Lemerly that I like but this is one of the few I like.**

* * *

><p>2, <span><strong>StarlyFan220<strong>

I agree with Lemerly Larron is horrible you have really made a bad OC out of him but I like the fact that the bad guy is not a guy from Yugioh like Pegasus or dartz! love it please update again this week XD

**This again is one of the people who writes inspiring comments, she's also going to be helping me with future lemon chapters.**

* * *

><p>3, <span><strong>KuramaThe9Tails<strong>

Damn, hard core action is going on herr.

* * *

><p>4,<span><strong> Samurai<strong>

Holly cow. They seemed so close and I loved how Ryou worked 5min and the fight. super funny.

**same as Lemerly I like all comments by this person.**

* * *

><p>5, <span><strong>JasonEmpireOfDeath<strong>

I love this story so much this shit is good! try to update more I hate waiting for the chapters makes me over excited! :)

That's it for now guys, if you were not in this comment's countdown you could be in the next :) I Iove everyone's comments just these ones stood out the most for me.

Enjoy!

Where getting closer and closer to the end :'(

**WARNING! ****Character death!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi struggled but Larron just held him tighter, and gave him his famous smirk ''long time no see'' he sneered listening to the low growling in the background.<p>

''B-but how A-Atemu killed y-you'' Yugi stuttered trying to get free, Yugi knew just how dangerous Larron really was ''w-why are you h-here'' he questioned starring fearfully into his dark purple eyes.

Larron's smirk widened ''I figured that I couldn't just come and get you so I created a fake ID so I could have a job here, and watch you every minute of everyday'' he said stroking Yugi's hair with his free hand, causing Yugi to flinch away.

''Soon as I deal with your weak friends, we can be together forever'' Larron smirked evilly.

Yugi began to struggle again ''N-no I won't go with you'' he cried, Larron smirked and leaned down to his ear and whispered ''I'm afraid you don't have a choice''.

''L-let me go Y-Yami'' he stuttered looking at Yami pleading him to help him, Yami and Atemu growled and approached Yugi, making Larron back away with Yugi in his arms.

Larron smirked and got out a gun with his spare hand and aimed it at Yugi's head, Yami and Atemu's eyes widened making Larron smirk more and Yugi started to whimper, he didn't want to die, not now he was too young.

He began to cry softly , he was normally a strong person but when it came to standing up to his father that one person who ruined his life, emotions change, 'what did I do wrong to make my parents hate me so much' Yugi thought sadly to himself.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi's mother smiled at a small infant in her arms caringly ''Yugi meet your little brother Akemi'' his mother said coldly to him as she smiled at the small infant in her arms.<p>

A small 3 year old Yugi looked down at himself then up at the infant in his mother's arms, and then back down again and let little tears fall down his cheeks.

His mother stood up and walked away into the living room were, everyone of the family was Grandpa, Grandma family friends, but somehow Yugi felt like he didn't belong, sort of out of place and unwanted.

Somehow he felt unwanted, sort of invisible, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed his kuriboh plushie and went to join the others.

His parent didn't even acknowledge he was there, they only cared about Akemi, until he walked up to his mother and gave Akemi the plushie, his parents glared at him, but grandpa and grandma smiled.

''Akemi play with plushie'' he said putting the plushie in Akemi's hands.

His mother glared and knocked the toy on the floor ''Yugi he's a baby, babies don't play until their older'' he growled lowly trying to make it sound like the good smooth fake voice she put on for others.

Yugi began to cry and picked up his plushie and went upstairs, Solomon who Yugi called grandpa glared and Mathia Yugi's mother ''He's only young he doesn't understand you shouldn't growl at him like that'' he said firmly glaring at his daughter, Solomon loved Yugi like his own son.

He then got up and walked upstairs to where Yugi was and played with Yugi's plushie collection with him.

But things got really bad when Akemi died, father and mother began hitting and raping Yugi, from a young age.

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi let his tears run freely ''I'm sorry about Akemi'' he whispered, making his father's smirk turn into an furious grin ''Shut up! you have no right to speak that name'' he snapped<p>

''He was my family to'' he whispered earning a kick in the leg, making him cry out.

''You were never my family'' he whispered coldly aiming the gun at Yugi's head once more, Yugi began to panic, would he really shoot his own son did he really mean what he said.

Yugi took once last look at Yami and Atemu and whispered 'I love you always have always will'' he said before.

BANG!

''YUGI!''...

voices echoed but it was too late..

* * *

><p>Okay Guys I did say I have loads of idea for this story, and I'm writing them as I speak, this story has got to be one of my best and once I'm finished with it I'm going onto 'The Ra Spirit' and 'The Work House' then posting 'The mermaids Of The Nile'.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think :)<p>

* * *

><p>Update when I can :)<p>

See you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm :)<p>

Tuesday 30th December 2014


	23. Chapter 22

I'm so sorry guys I've been so ill and have really bad writers block, I struggling to put down the chapters because of it I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, lot's of stress :/

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes, showing you a reminder of what you were, and that you were once here.<em>

_Everyone has demons, weather you choose to accept them or not, they're there, and we should learn to accept them, even the purest of heart has a demon, it just needs to be let free._

_But how do we tame these demons?, without causing unnecessary pain, we don't, let them do their job, and you do yours, remember their a part of you, giving you hope and freedom._

''Yugi...'' that, that voice why did it sound so, so familiar ''Open your eyes...'' the voice whispered again, who's was it, I slowly began to open my eyes, but shut them again as a blinding white light filling my vision.

''It's okay open your eyes'' he voice said again, I slowly opened my eyes again taking in the bright white light, Am I dead, why can't I remember.

Suddenly I gasped loudly as a, light figure came into my vision ''Y-Yubell?'' I whispered she nodded and smile at me ''long time no see...'' she said it was then when I took sight of large snowy white wings.

''Y-you have w-wings'' I stuttered, was this heaven, she looked at her wings and smiled ''letting go of revenge is the hardest task...'' she whispered, what did she mean by that.

''W-what do you mean by that?'' I questioned, Yubell sighed ''I choose heaven over revenge, that is one of the hardest tasks'' she explained ''Am I dead?'' I questioned ''half'' she answered wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug ''I've missed you'' she said softly.

I hugged her '' I missed you too'' I smiled breaking of the hug too look into her amethyst eyes ''what did you mean by half?'' I questioned she chuckled '' still a chatter box I see'' she remarked and I pouted ''what I mean is this is a kind of out of body experience'' she explained, I looked at her sadly ''I've missed not being able to see you''.

she smiled sadly at me too ''I've missed that too but, I have Tieanna, Robert and Sakura to keep me company but it's never the same'' she said.

Yugi gasped ''Robert, Tieanna and Sakura are here?'' I questioned, she chuckled ''of course they are dead aren't they?'' she joked I looked at her weirdly and then she sighed ''Yugi this is heaven'' she explained ''meaning all good soul go here'' ''C-can I see them It's been so long'' I whispered and I was telling the truth I hadn't seen my friends in a long time since they died so young.

she smiled at me with the same smiled that used to give me hope and cheer me up when we were little ''Or course you can, but heed my warning you must never speak a word about your experience here'' she said as her voice changed into a serious tone ''why?'' questioned.

she smiled at me sadly ''because my rules as an angel states that if I tell any traveller I would be banished and become a tainted angel'' she said looking down at herself ''not even my cousin'' she whispered ''no one should know of our existence or our world would e in great danger'' she explained.

Then looked up to stare into my eyes ''Please I beg of you please don't tell a word'' her eyes pleaded, I smiled she was such a good friend to me I should repay the favour it is the least I could do to her ''I promise'' I said seriously just because she was dead I wasn't going to put her in danger, because I owe her my life because my father took hers.

she smiled ''right this way I will show you to Tieanna, Sakura and Robert'' she explained leading us along a giant showy white path leading to a massive golden gate. inscribing 'A place were thee soul shall lay' in giant bronze letters across the gate.

* * *

><p>''YUGI!'' they both screamed as they watched his lifeless body fall to the ground when Larron let him go when he shot him, Larron started his insane laughing. Yami turned back into his human form and ran over to Yugi's body, scooping the lifeless teen into his arms, watching as blood poured everywhere.<p>

''Y-Yugi'' he whispered as tears came to his eyes, Larron stopped laughing and smirked ''1 down 12 to go'' he sneered laughing again like a mad maniac.

Yami and Atemu's pack began to growl and all but Yami and the wolf's mates started to approach Larron growling.

Larron stopped laughing for a minute then looked at the wolfs approaching him then started to laugh insanely again.

''You honestly think you can kill me!'' he choked out laughing insanely for the 5 time ''I hold all you your pathetic life's in my hand and there is nothing you can do to stop me'' he sneered

Atemu growled ''I'll kill you for what you did to Yugi'' he sneered, Larron began to laugh again ''unless you weren't listening I'll say it again, 'I hold all you your pathetic life's in my hand and there is nothing you can do to stop me'' he sneered stopping his laughing.

He gestured for a few of the many guards around them to come over and for the rest to go, accept the ones guarding the open entrance.

Larron smirked ''allow me to introduce you to my newest friends , Dartz and Pegasus'' he said smugly showing his 2 friends to the wolfs.

Dartz had long white hair down to the floor, one of his eyes were yellow and the other was blue, he was wearing a black body suit littered with weapons, and devices.

Pegasus had shoulder length white hair, and light brown eyes, he was also wearing what, Dartz was wearing.

While Atemu and the pack dead with Larron and his friends Ryou and rest of the non wolves ran towards Yami to see the damage done to Yugi. Blood was everywhere creating the illusion that he was shot in the head when really it was the shoulder, not even Larron could kill his own son, Just as Ryou thought, no matter how much he dislike Yugi he could never kill him, yet he could harm him, because maybe then he knew he could heal the harm done.

Ryou smiled ''he's not dead nut we must somehow stop the bleeding or we could lose him'' Ryou said gesturing to the blood puddle. Marik fiddled with his prison uniform top which was a long strip black and red, once it was of he threw it to Ryou ''will he be alright?'' Serenity questioned worried for the young teens health.

Ryou sighed ''I don't know we can't find proper medical hep until we get out of here and unfortunately these idiots are blocking the way'' he explained gesturing to Larron, Pegasus and Dartz.

Ryou began wrapping Marik's top around Yugi's wound applying pressure to try and stop or atleast slow down the blood flow, but to his horror in seconds the top was covered in blood, he was losing blood to fast, he would die soon if they didn't think of something.

Then it hit Ryou he turned to stare at a heartbroken Yami looking at Yugi's unconscious body in horror ''Yami?'' Ryou questioned desperately breaking Yami out of his thoughts, Yami starred at Ryou's eyed and that's when he got the message of what Ryou was asking.

''No'' Yami said bluntly stroking a warm hand over Yugi's cold forehead Ryou starred at him ''Please Yami you're the only one who can save him right now, please don't let him die'' Ryou pleaded.

Yami looked at Ryou's pleading face to the rest of his friends to Yugi's unconscious face ''b-but I can't w-what if something goes wrong'' Yami chocked out not begin able to deal with the fact that loosing Yugi would e to lose himself.

Ryou starred at Yami ''Please Yami you can save him'' he whispered.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I'm terribly sorry for the delay as I said I've been ill stressed and have the worst writers block right now.<p>

* * *

><p>please review!<p>

* * *

><p>next chapter posted when I can please don't give up on me guys I'm trying my best to get over the writers block.<p>

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 10th January 2015


End file.
